


Want A Lift?

by Jestana



Series: AU_Bingo [22]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James offers Jack a lift, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want A Lift?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for au_bingo on LJ for the prompt _Future: Author's Choice_. Beta by unicorn_catcher and umbralillium.

**Want A Lift?**

  


James Norrington couldn't quite stifle a groan when the comm panel on his desk in his quarters chimed just as he was on the cusp of sleep. "Bridge to Captain Norrington."

"Norrington here. Go ahead, Commander." Even as he spoke, the captain of the _FSS Dauntless_ rose from his bed and began to get dressed.

His first officer, Andrew Gillette, explained the situation briefly but thoroughly. "Sir, a private skiff is hailing us, but the pilot is refusing to speak with anyone but you."

"I see." Since he was alone, Norrington allowed himself a small, amused smile. "Tell him I'll be there shortly."

"Aye, Sir. Gillette out." The panel beeped to indicate that the communication channel was closed.

He took a moment to pet the sleek Egyptian Mau who shared his quarters with him. "Let's see if it's who we think it is, hmm, Isis?"

"Mau." She purred as he rubbed her ears.

Giving her one last stroke, he straightened up and left his quarters, captain's mask firmly in place. He arrived on the bridge just a minute later. "Report, Mr Gillette."

"No change, except for annoyance from the skiff pilot for being kept waiting, Captain." Though the commander's expression was perfectly calm and composed, James could see annoyance in the redhead's blue eyes.

Nodding, James turned to the viewscreen. An image of a rather battered and aged space skiff floated among the stars. "This is Captain Norrington of the _FSS Dauntless_. To whom do I have the honour of speaking?"

"'Bout damn time, Jamie!" The sound of a familiar brogue preceded the appearance of a familiar face on the viewscreen. "Could ye possibly give me and me skiff a lift to the nearest starbase?"

Ignoring the whispers the man's familiarity started behind him, James asked, "What did you do to the _Pearl_ , Jack?"

" _I_ did nothin', Jamie," Jack Sparrow responded, affronted that James would even _think_ he'd do anything to his darling skiff. "A small mutual acquaintance thought he'd amuse himself and his crew by taking potshots at me lovely lady."

James didn't hide an arched eyebrow at the other man's explanation, even as he brought up the information on which shuttles were where on his control panel. "We have room for her in bay five. Would you mind letting my chief engineer have a look at the _Pearl_?"

"Would you trust him to look after _your_ lovely lady?" Jack's dark eyes were suspicious, much to James' amusement.

He nodded calmly, pulling up a file to make a note about the 'small acquaintance' Jack had mentioned. "He takes very good care of the _Interceptor_."

"All right, then." Jack grinned suddenly and nodded as well. "Just let him know she's taken."

Amusement glinted in James' green eyes at that. "He'll be fairly warned, Jack."

"Thank ye, Jamie." Jack winked, still grinning. "Sparrow out."

The image of Jack's face disappeared, replaced by that of his skiff manoeuvring towards the appropriate bay. James turned to his first officer, ignoring the curiosity written all over his freckled face. "Commander Gillette, you have the bridge. Please have Lieutenant Groves meet me at bay five."

"Aye, Sir." Though surprised by the orders, Gillette managed to keep his questions to himself for the moment.

With difficulty, James maintained his captain's mask until he was alone on the 'lift. Only then did he allow himself to laugh. By the time he arrived at the bay, Theodore Groves was already there, looking eager. Surprisingly, two Security officers were also there. "Mr Murtogg, Mr Mullroy. Why are you here?"

"Commander Gillette said we were supposed to come here," Murtogg replied, standing up straight at the sight of the captain.

Predictably, Mullroy contradicted his partner. "No, he _ordered_ us to come."

"Regardless," James broke in before one of their endless arguments could start, "you are dismissed, Gentlemen." They saluted and left, their pace brisk. Groves, looking amused, straightened up when James turned to him. "Your husband is far too protective of me."

Groves chuckled as they entered the bay together. "Funny, I thought he was just being protective of the ship."

"Perhaps it's both," James replied with a chuckle of his own.

Jack was waiting for them beside his skiff, looking quite annoyed. "I don't care what's so funny, Jamie. Could ye turn off the damn force field?"

"Andrew!" Groves groaned, exasperated, as James moved to the control board to override the force field. "I'll remind him to be less zealous in carrying out his duties when we get off duty."

James nodded, most of his attention on Jack now. "Please do."

"Jamie-luv," Jack breathed, wasting no time closing the distance between them.

The captain didn't remain still, either. He met Jack halfway, embracing him tightly and burying his face in Jack's thick black hair. "I've missed you, Jack."

"Ditto, luv," Jack replied, his face nestled into James' neck.

Groves' voice reminded them that they weren't alone. "That's a beautiful skiff."

"Just don't get any ideas about stealing her, Lieutenant," James told him, reluctantly releasing Jack.

The blond held his hands up in pretend surrender. "The last thing on my mind, Sir."

"Good." James gestured as he made the introductions. "Lieutenant Theodore Groves, this is Jack Sparrow, pilot of the _Black Pearl_."

Groves offered his hand with a sincere smile. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr Sparrow."

"Nice to meet you, too, Lieutenant." Jack shook the offered hand, glancing questioningly at James as he did.

The captain nodded in response before he spoke to Groves. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you take a look at Jack's skiff?"

"Is something wrong with her?" Groves turned enough to look her over more fully, sincerely distressed by the idea.

Jack nodded, relaxing a little at Groves' response, recognising a kindred spirit. "Aye. A couple idiots decided she'd make good target practice."

"I'll take good care of her," Groves assured Jack, anger flashing briefly in his grey eyes at the thought of anyone using such a lovely skiff for target practice.

James smiled, amused. "Take as much care with her as you do the _Interceptor_."

"Oh, I will, Captain." Groves glanced at Jack, his expression eager. "May I?"

Exchanging an amused glance with James at the chief engineer's eagerness, Jack nodded. "Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"Thank you!" Groves accepted the PADD Jack produced from one of his many pockets and headed readily towards the skiff. The other two exited out the bay, leaving Groves to his work.

**End**


End file.
